A Halloween for SwanQueen
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: andddd I have another Halloween OneShot for you enjoy


**I do not own OUAT, and here is another one Halloween fanfic**

"You ready kid" Emma called from the bottom of the stairs

"Almost!" Henry yelled as he grabbed his hook (yes you heard me hook) and ran down the stairs

"I still can't believe you're a pirate" Emma huffed. Henry just smiled Regina, Emma and Henry, had a 2 hour argument over Henry's choice of costume.

"Has mum seen yours" Henry smirked, Emma couldn't help but blush.

"Your barley waring anything" Henry said not really being able to look at his mother, who was in a short tight corset like black dress so wore black high heels with spikes on the back and black wings.

"What are you meant to be anyway" Henry asked as he grabbed his trick or treat bag and walked towards the door.

"A dark angle" Emma shrugged her curls falling over her shoulders.

"Did your mum say what she was coming as" Emma asked

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to tell you, it's a surprise apparently, she texted saying she wouldn't be much longer before" Henry said and by then Regina already pulled up in front of Emma's parents' house. Regina got out of the car in her sex cop outfit. A tight police dress and police hat that's to the side she had fishnet leggings and black high heels on, she also had a red pair of fluffy handcuffs and red lipstick to match.

"Really" Henry groaned as he walked out of the building

"Why is it so hard for both my mums to wear clothes" Henry huffed and marched down towards Regina's car so he could greet his mother.

"Henry" Emma called after and stopped in the door way of the building her mouth hanging open when she saw the sight of Regina.

"Oh god" Emma muttered to herself *Hold it together Swan* Emma thought to herself

*And try to keep your hands to yourself* the voice said again

"But she has handcuffs" she whispered

"You coming dear" Regina asked her eyes raking over Emma's body

"Hopefully by the end of the night I will" Emma muttered but a bit to loud

"Eww Ma" Henry called out covering his ears,

"It not like you haven't heard it before Henry" Emma said rolling her eyes and walked towards Regina and Henry with a smirk.

"Do I want to know" Regina asked

"We walked in, on Grandma and Grandpa having sex again" Henry shivered Emma did the same.

"I need my own place" Emma muttered as they walked to the first house, soon enough Henry was happy with all the candy he got and then went over to Nicks as he was with them trick or treating.

"Your mum's are hot" Nick whispered as they walked up Nick's drive way Emma and Regina following close behind and they couldn't help but smirk.

"Eww Nick they are my mum's" Henry complained Emma couldn't help but chuckle when the two boys turned to face them Emma looked at Regina pretending to have a convocation.

"Good bye Henry behave" Regina smiled

"Why do I have a feeling I should be saying that to you and Ma" Henry asked with a raised eye brow. Regina narrowed her eyes and huffed and Emma well Emma was blushing. Emma then cleared her throat.

"Any way we have to go, behave kid" Emma said turned around and started walking towards The Rabbit Hole. Regina said he good byes and followed the blonde. They got to the Rabbit Hole both standing outside not wanting to go in, they could hear the laughter and the loud music.

"We could ditch and go back to yours or my parent's house" Emma shrugged

"We are here now and you go us into this mess" Regina sighed grabbing the blondes hand and dragging her inside. The walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the sheriff and mayor, Wolf whistles could be heard. Robin walked up to Regina and tried giving her a kiss. Emma frowned and let go of Regina's hand, Regina looked at Emma.

"Umm I'll leave you too alone, I am going to get a drink or two or maybe 3" Emma said and walked towards the bar.

"Can I have 4 shots of tequila please" Emma asked.

"Looking good Swan" Emma heard Hook from behind

"What do you want" Emma growled and turned around.

"Well you that for a start" Hook purred. Emma scoffed

"Killian, how about you leave Emma alone she doesn't want you" Elsa said from behind

"How about you go see that fairy your sleeping with" Elsa added with a smirk

"Oh wow so you go straight to Tink" Emma laughed

"Hook that is so like you" Emma said and shock her head and waved her hand

"Oh and you know who she is interested in" Hook asked Elsa

"Oh don't worry I do" Elsa smirked. Emma narrowed her eyes at Elsa

"Oh and who would that be" Hook asked

"Regina" Elsa smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Everyone went quiet and looked at the blushing Emma. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, you can all stop staring now" Emma muttered and turned to face the bar

"I need something to drink" Emma said to the bar tender

"Something strong" Emma added

"here you go" The bar tender said giving Emma her drink

"So it's true than" she heard a male voice. She turned around and saw Robin

"Regina said that she was in love with someone else but she didn't tell me who it was" Robin said and Regina was standing right beside him. Emma couldn't even look at Robin or Regina she was facing the ground, Regina stepped forwards and grabbed Emma's chin. They stared into each-other's eyes and Regina pulled Emma into a kiss,

"I love you Emma, I didn't know if you felt the same and I was so worried and I only wore this because I thought you would like it" Regina mumbled into the kiss

"I Love you to, but you were with Robin and I didn't want to ruin your happiness, and I have to admit I wore this for you to" Emma replied and pulled Regina into another kiss. The kiss was deepened.

"PORN" Snow yelled covered her eyes

"Well then we will just leave" Emma smirked

"Oh no you don't you are staying I don't care what you do youse are staying just deep the PDA to a minimum" Snow replied.

"That might be a bit a hard but I will try" Emma smirked and then pulled Regina into one last kiss

"Emma!" Snow yelled and covered her eyes again.


End file.
